Portal Novelist
by sutet
Summary: Un-beta/Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana cara seorang penulis menyelesaikan tulisannya?


_Once upon a time…_

 _There was a famous detective…_

 _He called himself 'Shadow Detective'_

.

 **Portal Novelist**

" _Hey, have you ever wondered how an author finishes their stories?_ **"**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Beware of OOCness, typos, alur acak-acakan dan sulit dimengerti. Proceed with caution**

 **.**

"Hei, kau sudah baca _update_ terbaru novelnya?"

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

"Sudah! Kyaaa~ Detektif Antonio memang hebat! Lagi-lagi ia memecahkan kasus rumit!"

 _PIP_

 _PIP_

 _PIP_

"Kudengar serial ini sedang hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan di media sosial loh!"

"Wah~ apakah menurutmu ' _Shadow Detective_ ' akan diangkat menjadi _live action_!?"

 _PIP_

 _PIP_

 _PIP_

"Pasti! Karya Setsuna- _sensei_ sangat keren! Itu seperti sihir, ketika membacanya, kau tidak akan pernah berhenti dan terus mengulang membacanya!"

 _PIP_

 _PIP—BRUK_

" _A-ara—gomen ne,_ Kuroko- _kun_. A-aku tidak melihatmu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko itu membersihkan seragamnya dari debu yang menempel. Salah satu dari kerumunan gadis-gadis tadi mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah Kuroko, membantunya berdiri.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_. Maaf, tapi akulah yang menabrak kalian duluan." Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tanda merasa bersalah.

" _Ii yo_ , Kuroko- _kun_. Ah, ini ponselmu. Lain kali jangan berjalan sambil mengetik di ponsel, _ne_?" Gadis itu menyerahkan ponsel biru muda milik Kuroko. Sekali lagi, ia berterima kasih pada kerumunan itu dan berjalan menjauhi mereka.

" _Nee_ , Kuroko- _kun_ itu agak aneh ya."

"Iya kah? Apa karena dia terlalu pendiam?"

"Bukan, bukan. Hmm…dia itu semacam memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis."

"A-atau jangan-jangan dia hantu!? Seraaam!"

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ilmiah!"

"Hei! Kau mengutip kata-kata detektif Antonio!"

Selanjutnya tawa renyah terdengar. Semakin lama semakin jauh dari pendengaran si pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu.

Toh ia tidak peduli.

 _GREEEK_

Kuroko mendongak. Seseorang yang tinggi dan berbadan besar keluar dari salah satu kelas, menguap, serta menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia baru saja bangun.

" _Konnichiwa,_ Aomine- _kun_." Ujarnya dengan suara agak pelan sambil menaruh ponselnya di saku.

" _Whoa,_ Tetsu! Sudah kubilang jangan muncul tiba-tiba!" gerutu Aomine, ia melirik jam berwarna keperakan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, "Oh, sudah jam istirahat ternyata. Gawat….aku tertidur lumayan lama."

"Tidak bisa tidur semalam?"-mereka mulai berjalan menuju kearah kantin.

"Kau harus selalu siap siaga meskipun saat malam hari," ujar Aomine sedikit malas.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menghadapi kasus paling menyebalkan dalam hidupmu selain terganggu disaat tidur, Jaksa Aomine." Kuroko tersenyum kecil sembari menatap pria disampingnya.

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan hal itu saat kita berada disekolah, Tetsu. Dan cara bicaramu seperti mengejekku. Kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi orang yang lebih tua darimu." Balas Aomine.

"Lagipula aku heran mengapa kepala sekolah mengizinkanmu sekolah disini. Kau juga mengenakan seragam SMA Touou. Bagiku kau seperti om-om mesum." Kuroko menghela napasnya.

" _Teme—_ hmph! Imayoshi Shoichi yang menjadi kepala sekolah SMA Touou ini adalah atasanku; kau tahu itu Tetsu, jadi jelas saja dia menerimaku—ah, kita sudah sampai." Aomine dan Kuroko segera mencari tempat duduk kosong dan jauh dari kerumunan, "2 _parfait, onegai_!"

Kuroko memicingkan matanya, "Lagi-lagi kau memesan seenaknya, Aomine- _san_."

"V _anilla shake_ tidak akan membuatmu kenyang Tetsu. Dan apa yang terjadi pada 'Aomine- _kun_ 'mu? Menggunakan akhiran '- _san_ ' itu terdengar menggelikan jika keluar dari mulutmu."

"Itu lebih baik karena kekenyangan membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Lagipula kudengar otakmu bisa dimakan oleh semut jika kau sering makan atau minum yang manis-manis. Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk memperlakukanmu seperti orang tua?"

"Aku tidak minta."—seorang _waitress_ menaruh pesanan Aomine di meja.

"Baiklah, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko memainkan _strawberry_ yang berada di puncak _parfait_ nya dengan sendok.

"Lebih baik," Aomine mulai menyantap _parfait_ nya.

"Sebenarnya aku heran…kenapa kau memilih menyamar jadi siswa? Kau bisa saja menyamar jadi guru atau pencuci kamar mandi." Tanya Kuroko.

"Itu mempersulitku mengawasi bagian dalam kelas dan berbaur dengan murid lainnya tahu. Lagipula menggurui bukan spesialisku." Aomine mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Jadi? Menurutmu pelaku kasusmu itu adalah salah seorang disekolah ini?"

"Aku tak bisa melibatkanmu, Tetsu. Meskipun aku walimu, kau tetaplah penduduk biasa."

Kuroko mendengus, "Tidak ada wali yang berbaur dengan anak-anak SMA, dasar mesum."

"Aku mendengarmu, Tetsu-"

"Tapi…seragam Touou cocok untukmu. Aku tak bisa berpaling dari sosokmu." Kuroko mulai memakan _parfait_ nya. Senyum jahil terukir di bibirnya.

Aomine bersiul, " _Smooth line,_ Setsuna- _sensei_. Tapi tak bisa meluluhkanku meski kau menggunakan wajah kakakku."

"Aku tidak berniat menggodamu, mesum. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama penaku." Kuroko cemberut.

"Kau juga, bodoh. Berkali-kali kuperingatkan untuk tidak mengungkit tentang kasus yang kuselidiki disekolah." Aomine mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah pulpen dari saku seragamnya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia hanya memakan _parfait_ nya dengan tenang sambil sesekali menatap Aomine yang terlihat sedang mencatat sesuatu di sebuah buku kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong…sekedar informasi saja. Sepertinya pelaku kasus ini meniru cerita novelmu."

Kuroko terdiam, kaget. Ia bahkan sedikit kesulitan menelan kunyahan _strawberry_ nya.

"Karena itu kau menyamar jadi siswa di SMA Touou? Mencurigaiku?"

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya, " _Chief_ Imayoshiyang mencurigaimu. Aku hanya mematuhi apa yang ia perintahkan."

"Untuk memata-mataiku?"

"Heh, sepertinya berkutat dengan novel misteri dan detektif membuatmu sedikit pintar, Tetsu."

"Aku tersanjung. Tapi kau tahu sendiri aku hanyalah penulis dan siswa biasa. Kau pun mengawasiku setiap hari."

"Makanya aku ingin membuat _chief_ percaya dan menghapusmu dari _suspect list_ —Ya Tuhan…kenapa ini melelahkan sekali…" keluh Aomine sembari melemparkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku. Ia membaca ulang hal yang ditulisnya. "Sayatannya terlalu rapi, sepertinya dia lihai menggunakan benda tajam. Semua bukti sudah dilenyapkan olehnya."

"Lihat siapa yang mengungkit kasus pembunuhan di kantin sekolah…" ujar Kuroko kalem.

Aomine mendengus kesal namun tak membalas ucapan Kuroko. Ia tetap melanjutkan tulisannya tadi. Hening menyelimuti keduanya, suara goresan pulpen diatas kertas buku tertelan oleh keributan siswa-siswi di kantin.

"Novelmu…" Aomine angkat bicara, "…sangat populer belakangan ini. Teman sekelasku ribut membicarakannya."

"Begitukah…?" Kuroko menghabiskan _parfait_ nya, tidak benar-benar bertanya sebenarnya.

"Saking populernya, belakangan kasus pembunuhan yang kutangani mengikuti cerita novelmu."

"Hmm…" Kuroko memainkan sisa _cream_ di gelas _parfait_ nya.

 _DRRRT_ —ponsel Aomine bergetar di sakunya. Refleks, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat ponselnya.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ _chief_?"

Kuroko tidak begitu mendengar pembicaraan Aomine dengan Imayoshi. Jemari lentiknya lihai menekan tombol di ponselnya, sesekali men- _scroll_ , membaca berbagai macam komentar tentang _chapter_ terbaru novelnya yang baru saja rilis kemarin. Terkadang sedikit terkejut saat beberapa perusahaan terkenal mengiriminya pesan elektronik berupa tawaran untuk menjadikan novelnya sebagai _live action_. Namun berkali-kali Kuroko menolaknya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Apa? Pelaku pembunuhannya sudah tewas?" ucap Aomine, mengalihkan pandangan Kuroko dari ponsel kearahnya.

"Bagaimana-? Uh, baiklah. Kau juga harus menghapus Tetsu dari _suspect list_ ….sekarang? Aku sedang makan siang—eh!? Kau ingin aku menyelidiki mayatnya? Urgh…baiklah, baiklah." Aomine mengakhiri panggilannya dan mendengus.

"Bagus. Sumber informasinya sudah tewas." Aomine mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul meja kantin, "…selalu saja begini."

Kuroko mengerjapkan kedua matanya, " 'selalu'?"

"Ah, kau baru pindah ke Tokyo 3 bulan yang lalu jadi kau belum tahu," Aomine mengelus belakang kepalanya, "Entah mengapa setiap pelaku pembunuhan disini selalu saja tewas saat ditemukan sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Yang membuat _chief_ curiga adalah, pelaku yang tewas selalu pelaku pembunuhan yang meniru novelmu."

"Itu sebabnya kau langsung membawaku untuk tinggal di Tokyo bersamamu tepat setelah kelulusan SMP," Kuroko nampak tak berminat menanggapinya.

Aomine mengangguk sekali, "Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin aku tidak akan berada dirumah sampai nanti malam. Jadi siapkan makananmu sendiri. Bawahanku akan mengantarmu pulang dan mengunci pintunya dari luar." Pesan Aomine yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Kuroko.

"Baiklah…aku akan pergi sekarang," pria itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Bagaimanapun juga, kau kan-"

"Heh," Aomine tersenyum, "Aku ini spesial. Aku mendapatkan izin meninggalkan kelas kapanpun dari _chief_ Imayoshi."—kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Yeah, si mesum yang spesial." Balas Kuroko pelan sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime; Aomine's Residence, 01.00 AM**_

Aomine memainkan pulpen di tangan kirinya. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit untuk meminta hasil autopsi dan menyelidiki jenazah pelaku pembunuhan. Seharusnya pria itu mencatat berbagai macam asumsi penyebab kematian jenazah tersebut.

.

 _3 jam yang lalu…_

" _Vampire?"_

" _H-ha'i, sumimasen, di lehernya terdapat luka tusukan seperti gigitan. Tidakkah itu mengingatkanmu pada legenda Vampire, Aomine-san? S-sumimasen!"_

" _Oi, Ryo. Sebaiknya kau jangan membuat cerita yang tidak ilmiah seperti itu. Tidak biasanya kau melakukan autopsi secara sembarangan."_

" _Sumimasen, Aomine-san. Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Ini selalu terjadi; maksudku, terdapat luka tusukan seperti gigitan di pelaku pembunuhan yang meniru novel karya Setsuna-sensei."_

" _Bukan yang pertama kali?"_

" _Ha'i. Terdapat lebih dari 25 jenazah yang memiliki luka yang sama di leher sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. S-sumimasen! Aku menyembunyikan hasil autopsinya selama ini karena aku masih belum yakin dengan hasil analisisku. Selain itu…"_

" ' _Selain itu'?"_

.

Aomine mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari tas kerjanya disertai hasil autopsi yang dilakukan oleh rekannya—Ryo Sakurai. Menatap serta membaca dengan teliti setiap alphabet yang tertera disana.

.

" _Di lehernya…terdapat jejak seperti darah yang dihisap…"_

.

"Jangan bercanda…" geram Aomine tertahan, "Mana ada hal seperti itu…"

.

.

" _Hoaahm_ …"

"Nguapmu jelek amat Kuroko- _kun_ ,"

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya sambil mengucek kedua matanya, "Ah, _ohayou_ Ogiwara- _san_. Lama tak jumpa. Kau kembali ke sekolah?"

Ogiwara mengibaskan tangannya, "Hei sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku dengan akhiran '- _kun_ ' saja. Kau sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Oiya, Aomine- _san_ dapat perintah langsung dari Imayoshi-s _an_ untuk melakukan penyelidikan jadi aku disini untuk menggantikannya mengawasimu." Laki-laki bersurai _mocca_ itu duduk di bangku didepan Kuroko.

"Ternyata aku masih dicurigai…" Kuroko menatap tangan kanannya yang penuh perban dengan tatapan sayu. Lelah, mengantuk, dan lapar bercampur menjadi satu. Ogiwara menatap wajah pemuda dihadapannya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, jam istirahat. Namun Kuroko seakan tidak bergairah menyantap makanan kantin. Kalah oleh rasa lelah dan kantuknya, ia memilih untuk diam di kelas sambil mencoba tidur untuk menghemat tenaganya.

"A-ah! Benar juga, Aomine-s _an_ kemungkinan tidak akan pulang sementara waktu. Bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir makan malam ini?" Ogiwara mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku seragamnya dan memberikannya pada Kuroko. Pemuda surai biru musim panas yang senada dengan irisnya menerima secarik kertas tersebut, sesaat kemudian ia terbelalak.

"Ogiwara- _san_ —ini…?"

"Aku akan menyusul. Tunggu saja ditempat biasa oke?" ujar Ogiwara dengan cengiran khasnya.

"T-tapi kalau ketahuan kau bisa kehilangan pekerjaanmu."

Ogiwara mengacak surai pemuda dihadapannya, "Tenang saja, asal kau tidak menghubungi ponselku semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yang akan menemuimu jadi tunggu saja—oh, ini," Ogiwara memberikan Kuroko roti kare ukuran jumbo dan _vanilla shake_ , "Untuk mengisi perutmu. Masih ada 4 jam sampai jam sekolah selesai loh. Semoga berhasil!" ia menepuk pundak Kuroko dua kali, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Kuroko terdiam, menatap punggung Ogiwara yang semakin menjauh. Ia meremas kertas di genggamannya.

"Maafkan aku…Ogiwara- _san_ …" bisik Kuroko pelan.

Roti kare diatas meja itu terabaikan sesaat.

* * *

 _ **Nighttime; back alley (beside Rakuzan Bar Tokyo Branch), 11.00 PM**_

Kuroko bersandar di dinding dengan berbagai coretan _graffiti_ diatasnya. Cuaca malam begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang, namun orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu belum terlihat—

"Kuroko- _kun_! Maaf menunggu lama,"

 _Speak of the devil_ , akhirnya dia muncul juga.

Kuroko mendengus pelan.

"Sangat lama, Ogiwara- _san_. Sampai kakiku sepertinya sudah menempel di tanah." Iris biru musim panasnya turun, "Kau menggunakan sepeda?"

"Yah…seperti yang kau lihat." Ogiwara memarkirkan sepedanya, "Hanya kendaraan ini yang terbebas dari penyadap kepolisian karena memang sangat jarang kugunakan—yak, ayo." Ogiwara selesai mengunci sepedanya kemudian berjalan keluar dari _back alley_ , diikuti oleh Kuroko yang menyamakan langkahnya hingga berjalan disampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong…ada yang ingin dikatakan Akashi- _kun_ padamu nanti. Kau tahu? Anak dari pemilik _bar_ utama Rakuzan di Kyoto-"

"Oh cukup, Ogiwara- _san_. Tentu saja aku mengingatnya." Kuroko sedikit menggeram, membuat laki-laki disampingnya terkekeh pelan. Meski begitu, pemuda itu menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan oleh putra Akashi- _san_. Apakah sebegitu pentingnya? Mengapa tidak ia beritahu dari dulu-dulu—8 tahun yang lalu?

"Kita sampai," pernyataan Ogiwara membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Irisnya menatap lurus kearah _bar_ dihadapannya. Empat kaki melangkah masuk bergantian, disambut oleh kerumunan manusia yang menatap mereka. Aroma _sake_ , rokok dan sedikit obat-obatan menyapa indera penciuman mereka.

"Umm—" seorang wanita bersurai merah muda panjang terhuyung kearah Kuroko. Refleks, ia pun langsung menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

" _A-araa_ , terima kasih banyak—hei kau masih bocah _hic_." Ujar wanita itu sambil mengelus pipi Kuroko genit. Wajah wanita itu merah padam karena mabuk.

"Sama-sama. Sebaiknya anda pulang, kak. Anda mabuk berat dan malam bukanlah waktu yang bersahabat." Saran Kuroko.

"Aah senangnya diperhatikan oleh bocah imut sepertimu, bahkan pacarku tidak memperhatikanku _hic_ ," wanita itu terlihat berurai air mata, "Aku akan pulang sekarang, karena kau yang menyuruhku…"

Wanita itu berjalan sempoyongan kearah pintu keluar _bar_. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Kuroko sesaat sebelum Kuroko.

"Hoi Kuroko- _kun_ , kau sedang apa? Ayo kesini," panggil Ogiwara.

"Maaf Ogiwara- _kun_ , aku akan kesana-"

"Kuroko- _kun_?"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi lurus ke depan, biru musim panasnya bertabrakan dengan _scarlet_.

"Yo, Akashi! Aku membawa Kuroko bersamaku—yah, kau tahu kan kalau _bar_ malam tidak membiarkan anak SMA masuk. Jadi aku kesini sebagai semacam walinya." Ogiwara nyengir.

Akashi mengangguk, "Ah, aku mengerti. Kemarilah Kuroko- _kun_ , aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Tentunya kau lapar bukan? Aku sudah menyediakan banyak makanan dan minuman untukmu dengan harga pelajar khusus untukmu," Pemuda bersurai senada dengan irisnya mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Pergilah Kuroko, aku akan menunggumu disini sambil minum-minum sedikit." Ogiwara mengibaskan tangannya, "Hei Akashi, berikan diskon untuk minumanku juga oke?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Haha, baiklah, baiklah, kuberikan diskon untukmu juga-" jeda, "…sebagai permintaan maafku," bisiknya.

Kuroko mengerjap. Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?

"Ah, maaf, ayo naik." Ujar Akashi.

* * *

Hari semakin larut, Kuroko sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Derap sol kulit imitasi beradu dengan aspal terdengar begitu jelas. Ogiwara berpisah dengannya didepan pintu _bar_ tadi. Pikirannya melayang mundur ke dua jam yang lalu.

.

" _Lama tak jumpa, Kuroko-kun." Akashi menuangkan minuman merah beraroma mawar ke cawan Kuroko. Pemuda itu tertegun menatap cawan dihadapannya, aromanya sungguh memikat._

" _Minumlah, tidak usah menahan diri." Akashi sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi Kuroko. Mata biru musim panasnya seakan mengeluarkan imajiner binar saat Akashi menyuguhkannya minuman tersebut._

 _Kuroko menyesapnya sedikit. Namun bagai candu, ia langsung menghabiskannya sampai tak bersisa._

 _Akashi menatap kearah pemuda diseberangnya, senyum tipis terukir, "Sudah 8 tahun sejak ayahku mengadopsimu. Kau nampak sehat—meskipun harus berkutat dengan hal yang menyebalkan demi menyembunyikan identitasmu."_

" _Langsung saja, Akashi-kun. Basa-basi bukanlah gayamu, aku tahu itu." Ujar Kuroko. Irisnya menatap lurus kearah Akashi, menuntut jawaban dari pemuda merah dihadapannya seakan Kuroko bisa meledak kapanpun jika Akashi belum mengatakan keperluannya._

 _Akashi sedikit tertegun, senyumnya perlahan memudar._

" _Ah benar…Kuroko-kun, ini soal kakakmu…"_

 _Dan iris biru musim panas itu sedikit melebar._

.

Kuroko tidak tenang meski berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Langkahnya gusar, gelisah—oh kenapa sepertinya jarak rumahnya jauh sekali? Atau jangan-jangan ia tersesat?

.

" _Maafkan aku, Kuroko-kun. Sebenarnya…aku sudah mengetahuinya saat itu juga. Namun karena kau sedang dirawat dan sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil, ayah menyuruhku untuk tetap diam. Setidaknya sampai kau mampu berpikir lebih dewasa."_

.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, geram.

.

" _Kuroko-kun, kau memaafkanku?"_

.

 _CKREK CKREK_

Kuroko mengerjap. Seingatnya tadi ia sudah mengunci pintu rumah—

 _GREEEK_

"Yo, Tetsu."

Pemuda itu tersentak saat pintu didepannya terbuka dari dalam, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya. Hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sepasang safir yang menatapnya kesal.

Kuroko menelan salivanya, "Aomine- _kun_ -"

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar rumah? Seingatku, yang memegang kunci rumah hanya aku dan Shige. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kau sedang dicurigai kan?"

"Soal itu…" Kuroko tertunduk, tak mampu beradu pandang dengan walinya.

Laki-laki _dim_ itu menghela napas, "Seharusnya aku menyisakan barang 1 atau 2 anak buahku disini selain Shige," Aomine mengulurkan tangannya, "Kau pasti memiliki kunci duplikatnya dari Shige kan? Aku akan menyitanya,"

Kuroko tahu bahwa ia akan ketahuan. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima secarik kertas tadi siang. Seharusnya ia tidak kemana-mana malam ini. Seharusnya ia menjadi anak baik dengan diam dirumah sampai tuduhannya dicabut oleh Imayoshi- _san_ —

Ah, Imayoshi-s _an._

Kuroko menggertakkan giginya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci duplikat dari saku dan memberikannya pada Aomine tanpa menatap laki-laki dihadapannya. Aomine mengambil kunci tersebut dan melihat kearah Kuroko yang masih tertunduk.

"Hei Tetsu,"

Kuroko sedikit tersentak, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan bersikap biasa. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Aomine.

"Ada apa-"

 _GREP_

Iris biru musim panas terbelalak kaget. Tak pernah terpikirkan jika Aomine Daiki akan memeluknya dengan seerat ini, seakan tidak ada hari esok. Belum sempat Kuroko memproses apa yang sedang terjadi di otaknya, tangan Aomine mengelus lembut belakang kepala pemuda itu.

Kuroko sudah lupa rasanya dipeluk sepeninggalan orang tua dan kakak satu-satunya. Dan Aomine tidak pernah sebegininya memeluk Kuroko, tidak sampai datangnya hari ini.

"Tetsu…kumohon jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu lebih dicurigai," bahunya sedikit bergetar, "Aku…aku sudah berjanji dihadapan nisan kakakku bahwa aku akan menjagamu. Jadi kumohon…"

Kuroko tertegun mendengarnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Mungkin Aomine jarang memperlihatkannya, tapi pemuda itu tahu bahwa pamannya memiliki sisi protektif yang menurut Kuroko sangat manis.

Seperti seorang ayah.

"Baik, Aomine- _kun_. Maafkan aku."—kemudian membalas pelukannya.

* * *

"Hei! Kalian Sudah baca pengumuman di _blog_ Setsuna- _sensei_?"

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

"Belum! Argh sialan, kuota internetku sudah habis!"

"Ada apa? Ada apa?"

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

"Belum ada _update_ terbaru dari ' _Shadow Detective_ 'sih, tapi ia menulis ini,"

[ _For all evil that hidden between darkness. For all truth-seeker. I will forsake this world, for thou to celebrate…_ ]

 _BRAAKK_!

"K-Kuroko- _kun_? Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintunya dulu, kau mengagetkanku-"

 _BUAGH_!

Kuroko melayangkan tinju paling kerasnya ke wajah sang kepala sekolah, Imayoshi Shouichi. Kacamata yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya terlempar lumayan jauh dan sedikit retak. Ogiwara terkejut bukan main, refleks ia pun langsung menahan Kuroko dengan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Ogiwara-s _an_!" Kuroko memberontak. Diluar dugaan, tenaganya cukup kuat dan membuat Ogiwara sedikit kewalahan.

Imayoshi me-lap sedikit darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Ia menatap Kuroko yang balas menatapnya tajam—Imayoshi bersumpah bahwa tatapan mata Kuroko mengeluarkan intensitas membunuh dan kebencian yang kuat.

"Yah…itu tadi salam yang bagus, Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_. Cukup bagus untuk seorang siswa terhadap kepala sekolahnya-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU DASAR PEMBUNUH BAJINGAN!" bentak Kuroko penuh penekanan.

Ogiwara mengernyitkan dahi, bingung, "Eh? Pem-pembunuh? Apa maksudmu Kuroko-"

"Ogiwara- _kun_ …"

Panggilan dari Imayoshi membuat Ogiwara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bawa Kuroko Tetsuya ke markas sekarang."

* * *

Bunyi detak jarum jam memenuhi ruangan yang terbilang minimalis. Dua orang yang duduk berhadapan dengan meja cokelat sebagai batasan itu tak ada yang berbicara. Imayoshi yang menatap Kuroko lengkap dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada semua orang, dan Kuroko yang balik menatapnya, masih dengan intensitas yang sama.

"Hei, kau tahu Kuroko Tetsuya…" Imayoshi membuka suara, "Kau hanya membuat segalanya menjadi rumit. Kau tidak bisa menuduhku tanpa bukti-"

"Aku tidak butuh bukti."

Imayoshi menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Jika kau masih ingin hidup, mengakulah." Ujar Kuroko tegas.

"Pfft—hahaha! Lucu sekali, apa yang harus kuutarakan? Bahwa aku dalang dibalik pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini? Atau…" jeda, "…bahwa aku adalah _vampire_ yang belakangan menghisap darah korbannya sampai kering, seperti yang tertulis di novelmu?"

Kuroko tidak menanggapinya, ia masih menatap Imayoshi lurus.

"Kau mungkin kelelahan karena tugas sekolah, bagaimana kalau hari ini izin pulang lebih awal dan beristirahat?"

Kuroko mencondongkan badannya sedikit, "Imayoshi- _san_ , kau tidak memiliki luka di ujung bibirmu."

"Padahal aku yakin sekali berhasil melukaimu sampai berdarah. Tapi lukanya menghilang seolah kau memang tidak memilikinya. Aku penasaran…"

Tidak ada komentar dari Imayoshi. Ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya dihadapan Kuroko.

"Kau ingat kecelakaan 8 tahun lalu yang menewaskan hampir seluruh keluarga? Mayuzumi Chizuru, Kuroko Tetsuna, Mayuzumi Chihiro…mereka adalah orang tua dan kakak laki-lakiku! Kau membunuh mereka dan menghisap darah kakakku yang sedang kritis akibat benturan dari kecelakaan sampai mati karena kau tidak kuat menahan rasa laparmu!"

Sebelumnya, Kuroko tidak pernah membentak sampai seperti ini. Wajahnya terasa panas karena amarah yang membuncah. Tatapannya seakan masih belum puas dengan bentakannya barusan—sungguh, Kuroko ingin menebas kepala orang ini sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau terlalu banyak membunuh sampai tidak ingat?"

Imayoshi menautkan sepuluh jarinya, kemudian menempelkan kedua sikunya diatas meja cokelat, " Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_ …aku masih **kepala sekolahmu**. Tolong tunjukkan rasa hormatmu."

"JIKA KAU MASIH SAYANG NYAWAMU, MENGAKULAH! Atau, ketika kau keluar dari tempat ini, aku pastikan kau akan mati di tanganku."

 _BRAAK_! "KUROKO TETSUYA!" Imayoshi menghantam meja didepannya dan berdiri. Kuroko ikut berdiri tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Imayoshi. Mereka saling beradu pandang cukup lama. Mata mereka sedikit berair karena marah.

 _CKLEK_

Ogiwara memasuki ruangan mereka. Ia menatap Kuroko sesaat, kemudian berganti pada Imayoshi.

" _Chief_ Imayoshi…pembunuhan _vampire_ terjadi lagi,"

Perlahan, tatapan Kuroko melunak, begitu juga dengan Imayoshi. Kuroko menatap Ogiwara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mayatnya ditemukan 30 menit yang lalu, di kawasan _bar_ Rakuzan cabang Tokyo…namun hasil autopsi menunjukkan bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah mati sejak kemarin malam." lapor Ogiwara.

"Ah, aku sudah berada disini sekitar 2 sampai 3 jam. Bagaimana, Kuroko- _kun_? Kau baru saja menjadi alibiku. Dan kemarin aku pergi ke TKP untuk menyelidiki pembunuhan yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu bersama Aomine- _kun_ hingga malam. Aku memiliki alibi yang kuat, bukan?" Ujar Imayoshi.

"Tidak—ini pasti salah. Tidak mungkin-"

"Betapa cerobohnya aku mengurusi anak SMA sepertimu. Korbannya jadi bertambah karena mendengar ocehan tanpa buktimu." Keluh Imayoshi sambil menghela napasnya.

Lidah Kuroko terasa kelu untuk membalas ucapan Imayoshi. Padahal ia pikir ia sudah menemukan pembunuh dari keluarganya, tapi kenapa—

"Kuroko Tetsuya,"—dua orang pria masuk ke ruangan, "Kau harus ikut dengan kami terkait dengan kasus penemuan jasad hari ini."

Kuroko tidak dapat berbuat banyak, ia juga tidak melawan saat 2 pria itu membawanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak di pihaknya.

* * *

"Korban hari ini seorang wanita bernama Momoi Satsuki,"

Pria dihadapannya menaruh data diri lengkap dengan foto-foto yang mereka ambil saat berada di TKP. Kuroko tidak berminat untuk melirik kearah data tersebut untuk sekedar membaca beberapa kalimatnya. Tatapannya setengah menunduk dan kosong, seolah pikiran lain sudah duluan menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Dia terbunuh di gang kecil sekitar _bar_ Rakuzan. Kami menemukan sidik jari yang pas denganmu di jaketnya. Apa yang kau lakukan malam itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak bisa keluar rumah dengan bebas karena dicurigai _chief_ Imayoshi?"

Dia bahkan tidak mengenal Momoi Satsuki, kenapa pula dia dituduh membunuh wanita itu? Kuroko makin tidak paham.

"Beberapa saksi mata ada yang melihatmu keluar dari _bar_ tersebut sekitar pukul 2 dini hari. Dan perkiraan kematiannya sekitar 2.10 dini hari. Tentu kau bisa membunuhnya hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit kan? Sidik jari tidak dimiliki oleh 2 orang."

Ah…sungguh memuakkan…

"Oi, kau bisu? Berbicaralah! Atau sebenarnya semua ini benar adanya sampai kau tidak bisa menyangkal?" pria itu mengeluarkan berkas lain, "Termasuk kebenaran bahwa kau adalah _vampire_ yang menghisap darahnya sampai habis?"

Kuroko sedikit melirik kearah berkas diatas meja, alisnya sedikit mengernyit.

"Kau tahu apa, kau mungkin siswa SMA tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk dijebloskan ke penjara atas tuduhan ini loh. Aku tidak peduli meski pamanmu seorang jaksa disini."

Sebuah ide terbesit di benaknya.

Pria dihadapannya cukup geram dibuat, "Oh cukup. Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Kau tidak diizinkan meninggalkan ruang interogasi sampai kau mau mengakui perbuatanmu. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti atau besok,"

Pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Kuroko dengan segala ide yang hinggap di benaknya.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu. Menginjak hari ke-3 Kuroko masih bungkam (demi Tuhan, dia tidak membunuh siapapun. Dan kalaupun ia membunuh, ia akan membunuh si bajingan Imayoshi itu). Sudah hari ke-3 pula ia tidak menyentuh makanan yang disajikan didepannya tak peduli seberapa sedap aroma masakan yang memanggil-manggil indera penciumannya.

Oh cukup…ia muak dengan tuduhan ini. Ia sudah tahu pelaku sebenarnya dan tinggal mengeksekusinya. Ia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya disini jika berdiam diri saja.

Kuroko menyeringai kecil.

"… _Shadow Detective_ juga menyelesaikan kasusnya dalam baying-bayang bukan...?"

.

.

" _Eeh…aku tidak paham maksud pengumuman di blog Setsuna-sensei."_

" _Dia…pasti akan melanjutkan novelnya kan!?"_

" _A-aku tidak tahu…habis di akhir kalimat bahasa Inggrisnya…"_

.

.

"KYAAAA!?"

Aomine yang secara kebetulan berada di koridor langsung berlari kearah sumber suara, tepatnya mengarah ke ruang interogasi tempat keponakannya ditahan selama beberapa hari. Ia melihat seorang s _taff_ perempuan yang selalu membawakan makanan untuk Kuroko terduduk didepan pintu ruang interogasi sembari menggigil ketakutan, "Ada apa!?"

"A-Aomine- _san_ —itu—" ia menunjuk-nunjuk kearah ruangan. Aomine berlari menghampiri wanita tersebut dan mempersiapkan pistolnya untuk bersiaga jika terjadi sesuatu. Namun saat ia memasuki ruang interogasi sambil menodongkan pistolnya, raut wajah laki-laki berusia akhir duapuluh itu berubah horror.

"T-Tetsu…?"

Kuroko masih duduk disana dengan kepala tertunduk. Yang janggal adalah 2 buah sumpit makan yang seharusnya tidak tertancap di leher Kuroko sampai menembus leher belakangnya dan sumpit satunya yang menembus dada kiri pemuda itu, cukup dalam untuk menusuk jantungnya. Seragam sekolah SMA Touou yang dikenakannya tidak lagi putih, cairan merah yang terus menetes dari leher dan dadanya menghiasi warna putih seragam Kuroko.

Sebuah seringai tipis masih terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

[ _Fare thee well, my dearest, may the Shadow Detective hidden forever in the darkness_ ]

.

.

 **A/N:**

Kuroko Tetsuya = 15 tahun

Aomine Daiki = 27 tahun

Ogiwara Shigehiro = 25 tahun

Oreshi = 20 tahun

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan sampaikan lewat PM~


End file.
